


напоминание.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Post-Canon, Psychology, Tragedy, Triggers, also that was kinda a trauma fic but who cares, and i'm not even heterosexual, i sobbed my entire weekend, no hope actually, this is so bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Шок отпускает медленно, словно из ее кожи зуб за зубом извлекают всю волчью пасть. Снег сменяется прохладным воздухом нежилых (неживых) комнат, залитые кровью одежды уступают алым покрывалам и шторам.Ирина кричит. Но, как всегда, уже до боли привычно, реагирует слишком поздно.
Relationships: Irena Kolyana/Vasili von Holtz, Tatyana Federovna/Strahd von Zarovich





	напоминание.

«Это твоя комната. Помнишь ее?»  
Разумеется, она помнит ее так хорошо, как будто оставила ее вчера. Бардак из расчесок и книг на небольшом столике из темного дерева, незаправленное одеяло, будто бы смятое ее же руками – и действительно, выглядит так, как будто она оставила ее вчера.  
Как будто не было этих семнадцати лет, и лет до них.  
И все же, она была здесь впервые. И, как бы ей не хотела остаться, не должна здесь быть.  
Ковер под ее ногами, узором похожий на паутину, глотает каждый шаг и тишину комнаты нарушает только ее дыхание и пульс, бьющийся в ушах, напоминающие, что она еще жива.  
Надолго ли?  
Шторы распахиваются так же тихо, в унисон ее короткому выдоху через нос. Бескрайнее понурое небо, вязкое покрывало тумана, тянущегося за горизонт, слабо брезжущий мерзонько-серым рассвет. Если бы это была ее комната, она хотела бы видеть яркие-яркие голубые небеса и пушистые облака, проплывающие мимо и цепляющиеся за шпили башенок замка.  
Но как будто она видела синее небо над головой, хоть раз в своей жизни. Даже если и видела, как будто могла вернуть.  
Даже если и вернула бы, они все равно не были бы такими, как раньше.  
От красного мутит. Красная ткань, красный отлив махагониеаого дерева, красные прожилки в белках ее глаз от постоянных слез, когда никто не видит. Скорее всего, впрочем, ее рыдания так же очевидны, как гроза и завывания ветра, но никто не спешит хотя бы прикрыть окно.  
Возможно, ей стоит выплакаться. Жаль, что ее слезы ничего не изменят и никого не вернут. А даже если бы и вернули, изменили, сделали все как прежде, смогла бы она посмотреть своему брату и своему жениху в глаза?  
Если они живы и ее извинения, будто молитвы, дойдут до них сквозь липкие от слез простыни, липкие от сырости камни, липкую от осенней грязи землю, вряд ли они примут их. Прошло слишком много времени.  
В какой-то момент, истерика сходит на нет. Красный уже не вызывает рвотные позывы, красные отметины от ногтей на руках заживают и только спонтанные всхлипы, синкопы рыданий, остаются напоминанием о выворачивающем жжении изнутри. Красном. Красном. Красном.  
Послушать, послушаться не получается вновь, как бы она не хотела в этот раз. Призывы успокоиться, отпустить, абсолютная молчаливость темных коридоров и высоких стеллажей, ее молчаливость звучат отрезвляюще и успокаивающе, словно ледяная вода из полной до краев ванной на покрасневшем и распухшем от плача лице.  
Ей хочется срезать волосы, но больше в ее комнате нет (или не было никогда) ножниц. Острые и тяжелые предметы исчезают из нее постепенно, единственный маркер прошедшего времени.  
Последним исчезает зеркало. Его не уносят, по крайней мере не целиком – маленькие осколки перестают ловить ее заплаканное и несчастное отражение, не желающее утешить свою хозяйку или дать ей забыться в разглядывании собственных платьев и черт лица, что теперь всегда были не пересекающимися друг с другом прямыми в обломках стекла.  
Ей хочется знать. Спросить его, может быть, в те разы что она осмеливается заглянуть в его глаза и не потерять голову, понять, живы они или нет. Притвориться, как будто он скажет «пока что нет», что все еще можно исправить, что ее грезы и ночные кошмары (сны, в которых все будто как прежде кошмары и есть) были не зря. И ее вновь воротило бы от красного, ненавистен был черный, душили стены и потолки золотой клетки, где певчих птиц запирают с воронами.  
«Ты молчала до последнего, подав голос, когда уже некому было отозваться. Ты молчала, когда ты была нужна. Ты молчала. Помнишь нас?»  
Разумеется, она помнит их хорошо. Этот мост она оставила только вчера.


End file.
